Demon and Angel
by daphne121
Summary: Valentain found his missing wife and the child he was trying not to think about. So he took mother and daughter with him. So they lived in four. Together they raise their son and daughter and slowly rebuild relationships with other Shadow Hunters. It's not easy, but Valentain does not give up. The idyll continues, but is it sure? Is everything as it should be?
1. Chapter 1

After defeating Valentine and protecting the covenant with the Underworld, Jocelyn Morgenstern decided to save her son Jonathan from the clutches of her husband. To the Fairchilds estate she's comes immediately. Unfortunately ... it was too late. The property has collapsed after the flames of demonic fire. She watched as her family's house was destroyed by the man she loved so much, and now she hates as much as she loves. She was sure that her husband put the fire under the house. She just wanted to see if her parents and child had managed to escape. She felt like her child's kicks began to dig. She was 4 months pregnant and was glad her husband was so upset that he did not notice anything. She was in a restless sleep, which turned out to be even worse than reality. She saw her husband set fire to her house, her parents, and Wayland, in the neck was have hanging from the Circle Leader, and in her cot she was sure to see the baby's fair hair. Was it her Jonathan or Michael's son did, she didn't know, both boys had bright hair so she did not know which of the boys was burned. Lucian Graymark, who had started to worry about her, snatched her away from sleep. As soon as she got up and woke up as much as she could take from the intimate hide of the Angel's Cup and decided to leave the Shadow hunter's world. Definitely. By farewell at the airport with her friend from childhood she whispered to him that Valentine was alive.

It has been two years since this happened. Jocelyn had time to hide the cup in one of Tarot Cards and gave her a farewell to Dorothy's neighbor. Dorothy didn't know about the Mortal Cup in the tarot. The next day she and her one and the half year old daughter Clarissa were about to move out. It was their last night in this apartment. To cover her tracks she was supposed to help by Magnus Bane. She was waiting for him so she didn't check who was knocking at her door and only opened it immediately. From the next room we could hear a weeping cry. At the door stood a boy with a terrible resemblance to Valentine, but she also saw in him in her self's resemblance. She could not speak because he looked at her with his black eyes and asked:

"Mother, will you go home?" There was no feeling in his voice, but his eyes showed that he was expecting something. She knew that look because her daughter always had that's look when she wanted something. Behind her, she heard the second voice, her husband's voice:

"Jocelyn, you will not answer the question asked by your own child?" The woman and boy looked at the man at the same time holding a red-haired girl.

"Clary!" - The woman screamed and running to the man and child. She stopped when she saw Valentine holding a throwing knife in the other hand close to the girl.

"Mommy ... why dad is angry with me?" Asked the girl not understanding the whole situation.

"'Mommy'? 'Dad'?" The boy said in surprise. As he approached Valentine, the boy spoke again. "Father, who is 'mommy' and 'dad'?"

" Jocelyn? Can you explain it?" Asked the man looking at the redheaded beauty that was his wife, the girl look's a mini version at his own wife, and a little bit his own resemblances in his arms, and to look at the boy and the finally at the woman again.

Jocelyn surrendered. She closed the door and walked over to her family again. She rubbed her daughter's face and gently pulled her from her husband's arms. She sat down on the couch and gestured for a man and a boy to be comes and to sit with her. Valentine did not step, but the boy timidly approached his mother and sat down beside her. He was terribly curious about this little creature so similar to his mother, but also so different. Nothing, however, allowed himself to know. Since he remembered his father had a virginity to find a mother and gain control over Shadow hunter's. This little creature that had attracted him like nothing else in world and It made a huge difference in his arranged life. The creature also caused other feelings in him, which made his dark side despite the fact that it seemed so strong as to almost fall asleep. The man urged the woman with a gesture approaching the family. The woman cleared her throat and began to speak:

"Jonathan, 'mommy' ... is a very nice and affectionate term that a child can say to his mother. The word 'mommy' means the mother herself. The child may also speak to his mother 'mom'. On the other hand, the word 'daddy' ... is an affectionate term for a father. The child may also speak to his father 'papa' or 'dad'. It is just that the mundane children speak to their parents. Do you understand, Jonathan?" She asked, rubbing her hair on her head.

"Yes, mother." He was a little confused because of the sudden touch of a woman. Nobody touched him so gently. Yes, it was the day that his father held him by the palm, but it was as if the little creature was kept completely different way than he.

"Clary, baby, you can bring your brother to the room next door and play something. I must first talk to your father and then answer your questions. Well?" Asked the woman hugging the girl and kissing her on the forehead before she put the girl on the floor. The girl nodded and held out her hand to the boy. Jonathan looked at his father, waiting for permission, and when he had received it, he took his hand outstretched and allowed himself to be taken away from his father.

"Clary is my baby?" Valentine asked as the children disappeared from the room.

"Yes, Clary it's mean Clarissa, she's your daughter. Don't pretend you didn't know anything. During the uprising I was 4 months pregnant." She said more sadly than angry.

The long man looked at the woman sitting in front of him. He sat down next to her and pulled her tight to him. Feeling her tense muscles decided to loosen her with a kiss. For a long time he joined his mouth with her. It was only when he responded as fervently as in the old days, that he hastened his strong embrace. He broke his kiss, but did not move away from the woman when he answered her question:

"I suspected you were pregnant. That's why I did what I did. To punish you I did not even think I was the father of this child." He said and poked himself again into the woman's mouth. She responded as eagerly as before, knowing that only she could free herself, but immediately jumped to her feet and interrupted the kiss.

"I will check what the children." She said, improving her clothes and leaving the room. Clarissa paint her fingers on piece of paper, and Jonathan looks strangely at his sister. None of them paid attention to the woman and the man approaching her.

"I know it's a beautiful sight. The whole family in the set. You know Jocelyn, I'll have to punish you for this escape. Now pack your stuff and Clarissa. We are going home. Without discussion wife!" He whispered in her ear. The woman shuddered, hearing an overwhelming voice behind her. He never used that tone when he speak to her, but it changed as much as possible. The woman left knowing that this time she had lost the very beginning. She knew this when she saw her son at the door and her daughter in her father's arms. The woman pointed to the packed things near the door that he had not noticed before. Angrily grabbed a woman's hair and pulled so hard to look at him. He growled with eyes flickering with anger:

"You wanted to run away again, wife!" He did not care that the woman had tears in her eyes and his children were staring at everything. She was still beautiful, and her spark that he loved so much in her eyes was as strong as that at the beginning of their relationship. He wanted to punish her and punish her very much. Through this all the girl began to cry. There was something about in this cry that was very interested in him. It seemed to him that something in her voice was stronger than what he had heard at Jonathan Herondal's when he visited Stephen's widow. So he was curious so he stopped caring about his wife, he could do it and he would do when he returned home. But now he had to look at his new work, his daughter. So he didn't pay attention to the smile of his son looking at the girl, the spark in his eye so similar to the mother, and the fact that both of them had little wounds on one of the wrists. Clarissa on the left while Jonathan on the right.

The woman wiped her face with one movement. To crouch after a while and pull your hands forward. The girl rushed to this gesture and tightly wrapped herself in her mother's body. Jocelyn noticed that both her children were bleeding. When she was calmed down enough to speak, she whispered in her mother's ear the name of her brother. He looked at the whole scene with anger in his eyes. When the delicate woman smiled and reached out to him, he ran not like a little red creature that smelled ridiculously sweet when bleeding but only slowly, according to his father's teachings. Clumsily, the girl leapt from her mother's hands so as to attract him and hug both his brother and mother. She also wrapped her hands around her daughter and her son. Valentine walked to the door and opened it. He took two small luggage and said solemnly:

"Since we're together, we're going back to the houses. Jonathan watch your sister. I will watch over mothers not to disappear as recently." Said Valentine, waiting for the family in the open door to let them pass. He did not notice that Jocelyn dropped something on the floor and kicked at the pace so he would not notice it closing the door. This moment saw Magnus on his hiding place. He knew how the woman hid something so that he would not see Valentine. He realized it was a message for him. He waited a moment or two after the exit door closed behind them. Only then did he leave his hiding place and go to see the mysterious message left in her apartment.

*** Magnus POV ***

I knew where Jocelyn kept the backup key. So I opened the lock by key and I started looking for the card she left for me. She was near the wall, but I found her. I recognized the writing by Jocelyn hand, but it was written hastily so unclear to readed. I decided to decipher the note at home in Brooklyn. This place was no longer safe. Valentine could leave his people here. Quickly and quietly I left the abandoned apartment and closed the door. For my good luck I have good hearing. Someone tried to walk up the stairs as quietly as possible. I left the key from the place where I took it and again hid in my dark hide from before. Before I saw who was coming I heard two voices talking to each other:

"Valentine said we have to check the apartment. Jocelyn could leave a message to the person she was waiting for."

"You're right. I'll look around the corridor and join to you in few moments."

'Well, beautiful. I don't like doing this, but I was forced to do so. So I have to get away from here.' I thought turning into a cat. It was a simple spell, but it was a pain in the butt, because in this form I will stay for the next 6 hours. I left my hideout slowly and dumbfounded. I stretched lazy and for a better impression I yawned wide to finish the dull meeooow ...

I walked past these two idiots from the Morgenstern circle and flew down as if I had been there from the beginning. They didn't even notice me. They were so busy with their searching apartment priorities. Before they knew it, I wasn't ther. I ran through the flap for the animal at the entrance door. So I wandered the streets of New York for almost 5 hours. I got home on two owns legs. When I greeted President Miau (my cat) and fed him a delicious tuna I sat in my favorite chair with a Scottish glass. Only then did I have the courage to read the note. It was hard, but I did it. There were only two sentences in it:

 _"Valentine found us. Dorothy has a Chalice, but she does not know wer its is in her hands."_

Well, I drank all Scotch with my glasses and started working. I broke the note to make sure she did not fall into the wrong hands and use the portal to get to Dorothy's apartment.

"What happened Magnus?" She asked, surprised at my late arrival.

"Fray was kidnapped by ..." I started and she finished

"Valentine." She whispered the name out of fear.

"Yes. You are no longer safe here." I said and listened to what was going on in the apartment above us. There was a terrible noise from Jocelyn's apartment. Later it was heard that the door was open and someone fluttered to the door of the neighbors. 'That's great. It will be faster to teleport all the contents of the apartment to the warehouse.' I thought seeing Dorothy approaching.

"Do you want anything else from here?" I asked when I saw her little traveling bag.

"No." She answered. Once I had the open portal Dorothy shouted:

"I forgot about three gifts from Jocelyn. She gave it to me yesterday. Give me a minute." She said, looking around the room.

"It's good that you remembered at them." Just yesterday on the phone Jocelyn asked me for the opinion of one of them. She was about to ask you today to show them to me, but she did not make it. I don't even know what it is so I will have to see all of it. Will I be able to see them when we get there?" I asked. 'I wonder if I can sense the Cup of Angel that hid Jocelyn. That was our plan. Hide the cup under another form. All this time we tested her masking run and last time was almost perfect. I hope I will not find it as she promised with laughter. ' I thought about the last conversation with this redhead woman and her shot daughter.

"Sure. Why not." During the reply she took a small picture from the wall, a figurine, and a beautiful mother-of-pearl box. - Yes, I have everything now. I'm ready.

"That's good, because somebody just descends from the mountain and believe me, you do not want to know them." I speaks to the Dorothy hurried gently, but jokingly, not to upset her more.

"Probably not." She said, walking up to me and taking my hand.

"Me neither." I nodded her, squeezing her hand tighter. At the same time we went through the portal to my house. I closed it when I heard:

"Open the door, the police. Open or I will balance them" I was not waiting to see if they would really do it. I just closed the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

N / A: for easy reading:

 _Tilted font_ \- Jonathan's inner voice - demon

So will that be to the end of this story

* * *

*** Jonathan POV ***

'I know what to do. My father explained it exactly. We take our mother home where her place is. I'll be have a full family with mother and father. In fact, the whole union is not on my hand. I'm fine with the father himself, just like we did befor. Who needs a mother? Well, but my father doesn't refuses, never. So I'm here. I stand in front of the door to the apartment. Waiting for my mother to open it. 'Finally.' I thought as the door opened. I called first befor her:  
"Mother, will you go home?" There was no feeling in his voice, but his eyes showed that he was expecting something. He saw the face of his mother appear surprised, then fear on her face, and the last surprisingly something so soft in her eyes. He did not know this last feeling, but quickly disappeared from his mother's face as his father spoke from the inside the apartment. Her face again took on the cool mask. He recognized this one on his reflection in the his own mirror. 'That's interesting,' he thought, but he would return to focus his attention on what was going on before his eyes when he heard the cry of a woman, 'his lost mother' he improved in mind.  
"Clary!" The woman/mother screamed running to the man. She stopped in half a step. So I managed to see the red creature in my father's arms. 'How dare this redhead creature be so close to MY father?' I should be here. I!'  
"Mommy ... why dad angry me?" - asked her that something. 'What is this 'mommy' and 'daddy'? I need to know'. When approaching to a father who was have on his face at funny mimicry as his mother at first look, I asked.  
"'Mommy'? 'Dad'?" being close to my father I asked: "Father, who is 'mommy' and 'dad'?"  
"Jocelyn? Can you explain it?" Father looked at mother. He also looked at the creature that was on his hands and on me. 'But the mother is still at the center of his attention. She and the revolution in Clave. This has always been the case. Despite my age (3,5), I knew the truth. My father took me away from my mother because she had to cool down. He let her go on holiday so she could love me later when she back to home. Me a baby Nefilim with the extra blood of a demon. Yes, DEMON. I do not know how I got this blood, but it must have been a shock to my mother. That is why she asked for this break. To get acquainted with who, or rather what I am. This little redhead creature was not in the plans. Maybe I would ... destroyed it? But again in this creature its... such that ... CONCENTRATE ON LISTENING, THINKING AND ANALYZING AFTERWARDS!'

I sat down next to my mother. My father did not move, but I was sure he was expecting for me theas thing that I'll doing them. Father urged mother with a gesture approaching us. Mother cleared her throat and began to say:

"Jonathan, 'mommy' ... is a very nice and affectionate term that a child can say to his mother. The word mommy is the mother ..." 'It's interesting ... my dark side was never as calm as it is now. Is it the presence of mother, her voice? Or maybe this rude creature still looking at me secretly has such power? Rude, small and attracting all my attention. What will I do about it? Do I want to do something about it? NEVER MISS YOU THAT THERE THERE FAR AWAY! C-O-M-E B-A-C-K!'And I'm back to the listening the monologue my mother. "... that just so the mundane children speak to their parents. Do you understand now Jonathan?" She asked, rubbing her hair on my head. 'This touch, gentle and pleasant, maybe father was right with this leave for mother. She seems to have accepted me. Why did you take your hand? It was so nice! Come back my mother hand to my head! It was so nice! I do not even know what exactly she was talking about. I caught only that I have to answer her, now they expect me to the speak.' I thought and looked up at the woman who was my mother and answered:

"Yes, mother." I waited for her to touch me again, but I did not see it. Instead, I heard her say to the red headed creature:

"Clary, can you bring your brother to the room next door and play something with him? I must first talk to your father and then answer your questions. Well?" Asked the woman/mather hugging the girl/?my sister? and kissing her on the forehead before taking her of selsf knee. 'This is ... why is there anything more important than me? This little rude thing is more important to my mother than me! ' Something happened in front of me and pulled out my hand. I looked at my father not knowing what to do. He gave me a sign that I would have executed the mother's instructions. As soon as I touched the skin of this feeling I felt blissful. Everything jumped into place. Father was right. It was what had long gone missing with the recovery of the mother. Just what was it? I still do not understand it. I'll ask my father when we returns.' I thinking so and was allowed to take away from father. Once I was in another room and I understood one important thing. Namely, this little rude creature was not a thing. It was my sister. Someone very important, but not just because we have common blood. Just. BLOOD! She'll explain everything to me! ' I thought as I pulled out the hidden knife.

"Can I ask you for a few drops of yours blood?" I asked her confidently that he would refuse me and she call 'mommy' for help. I will have to catch her and cut her delicate skin. I wish I hurt her skin but I have to. But I was surprised when she took my knife and made lightly wrestled her wrist. The scent of her blood was so hot. A bit like Herondal. No! This is more beautiful, deeper, sweeter Ideal I heard in my head the voice of my dark self. Although I do not like to listen to him, and all I have to agree with him, I had to admit him right. The smell of her blood was perfect.

"Can we paint the image with our fingers now?" She said in a little frightened voice. I took my knife from her hand and I cut self wirst it in the same way at she. She surprised me by grabbing my wounded hand and then wiping my blood in a handkerchief. Then, as if nothing had happened, she pulled me to the table. She sat down and began to paint, staining her fingers in paint and not just them. She looked funny with that yellow and red paint on her chin.

'" _Hey ... You have a trace of her blood on your hand. Your wrist is still bleeding. Maybe you'll check what happens when your skin joins your blood?_ "' Although my dark said always wanted to play with blood, but it was never that way. That was weird. That is why I made the suggestion of the dark me. When I joined our blood, I felt something unimaginable. I did not even notice that the creature, my sister, complained quickly, saying something I did not understand. She just gently squealed ridiculously, and my dark one went to sleep.' THIS IS THE FIRST TIME SINCE I REMEMBER HE WENT TO SLEEP!' I was completely myself and I had no idea what to do about it. I did not have to think long about such a gift because the little creature started to cry and my dark self wanted to destroy someone. i wanted to hurt the person who made this horrible scream. But She quickly ended. My sister ran to her mother ours mother but surprisingly invited me to her embrace. Being in the arms of my sister and mother, my dark self calmed down again. Again I was so nice and calm. Finally, normally.

"Since we're together, we're going home. Jonathan watch your sister's. I will watch over mothers not to run off like last time." The father was waiting for us in the open door to let us pass. And I pulled my sister like father orders.

*** SKIP TIME ***

"The last words before he left were: Remember, the day will come when you have to sacrifice the most precious thing in the world." After Clary's words were silent. "Dad? Is it good or bad that Mr. Ber ... - under the wrong look of father she quickly improved - Angel said?" 'What sacrifice? What was that silly angel talking about? My sister will not sacrifice anything. My sister ... my ... my. Yes, just mine. _MY. Now you're buying because you're off again._ My dark self was right. I have to focus!'

"Why now she speaks like a child of her age, and earlier as fluent as an adult? Jocelyn answer. What's going on with her?" Still whispering asked father. Although I did not know what was going on, I wondered why the last sentence said so ridiculously. I was counting on the fact that the mother would not answer father, but she kissed Clary in the forehead before responding:

"When Clary told me about an angel's I didn't believe. I thought she made him up, but later something strange happened. I don't know how she knew what had happened in the past as she wasn't yet in the world. Valentine Believe, I didn't tell her about it. But she knew. Then I believed her. Wait, you know what I'm talking about, the werewolf and the ashes." Father agreed, because mother expected answer. I too, but nobody paid any attention to me. Mother made her statement further. So I started listening carefully "That same night I dreamed of an angel. He introduced his as Clarissa's guardian. He said Clarissa had more angelic blood than the rest of Raziel's children, Nefilim. He said that somehow happened to the cause of Angels and your next experiment. Supposedly for Jonathan's equilibrium ..." Mother looked at me so weirdly saying those words. She started talking again when she looked back at father, "for Jonathan was too weak. I do not understand that, but seeing your face you know what he was talking about. Going back to the subject, he said that Clarisse would help her grow faster, but he wouldn't take her childhood completely. He told me ... " She did not say anymore because she had been scheduled to drop off because our flight was announced.

"We'll finish in better conditions." Father took our stuff. Mother nodded and went. They were no longer important to talk to each other, and the journey from America was really long. I decided to go to sleep, but the dark I even did not give me a rest in sleep. He started planning and implement how to keep my sister with me forever. Although at first I had doubts about it after a longer visualization, I even started to like it. When I gave up and agreed with his plan, I heard him say goodnight. in the future. After these words me and the dark me fell asleep. It was a dream about my sister and I can only guess that I shared it with my dark self, because he started talking about it before.

*** SKIP TIME ***

I sensed something was not right in front of my mother's words.

"Valentine ... Jonathan ... something happened to Clary." As soon as I heard that I go to look at my sister. My one and the half year sister, was completely different than before we boarded the plane. I do not know from what assurance that it is different, but for a brief moment before she lost consciousness I managed to see her beautiful green eyes, like mother. It was only after a moment that I realized that something had changed. Her right eye color was completely different, or maybe it was my imagination. Her whole eye from protein to iris and pupil was red. I could not believe it, and Clary fell more strange I did not notice. Discreetly I began to watch over her. But nothing has changed. She all, it is small and needs more sleep than older people. But I still belong to the kids so I go to bed. Yes, it takes a lot of rest, because when we return to the home I have a plan to implement.


	3. Chapter 3

N / A: for easy reading:

 **Bold font** \- Clarissa's inner voice - angel

So will that be to the end of this story

* * *

*** Clarissa POV ***

" **Clarisso, you have to hurt yourself, because if he does it it will be even worse.** " Said a men voice in my head. Usually everything he said was true so now it must also be. I took the knife from the hands of a brother and made him a small rump on my wrist. Jonathan has behaved strangely. He was looking intensely at the droplets of my blood on my wrist. I saw everything exactly. His dark almost, that black eyes for a short moment became green like my and mommy eyes. They were beautiful.

'"Why did you say I was going to hurt myself? He is so weird It smells so strange."' I said to you with wings. Birdys. I talked about him, but mommy talked about him 'ANGEL' and even told my to asked for his name. I know his name, but Ithuriel has forbidden anyone to give his name.

' **Clarisso, you have nothing to fear.** " Said the voice of Birdys.

"But it hurts so much. Why is it so hurt?" Clary squeaked in the language of the angels when Jonathan mixed her blood with his own on his hand. Pain quickly disappeared when she saw how her father behaved towards her mommy. She could not stand and cried. She started screaming at her father in the language of the angels to stop. It turned out that it helped. Dad's no longer hurting mom, but ... he started looking at her strangely. Well, Mommy reached out her hands so she could hide in them.

 **"You will have to learn to defend yourself. It will be hard to you Clarisso, but I'm here for you. As long as you need me, I will always be here. You know the truth. You know what happened in the past. It will not be easy for Clarisso, but you can handle it. I believe in you my child. We will train together."**

"You're right. I have to give my all. As you said, for the sake of humanity and Heaven and Hell. I will do what you will."

 **"Start inquiring about who I am. Told father how we met."**

About your lord Ithuriel? Mom was very upset when she heard about you. She forbided me to tell anyone about you.

 **"Father will answer this question, just remember you have to look straight into his eyes and touch his skin with the asker and answer. You will do it?"**

"I can handle it. Just how do I know she's lying or telling the truth?"

 **"If you do as I told you, you will find out."**

"I'll try. I'm going to ask abowt Birdis with maen man with wings. But what do I have to say if he ask about your name?"

 **"Yes, Birdis is fine. My name - you can't speak my name aloud in English."**

"Ok. I go to father. Wait. What am I supposed to say when he asket me wher are you?"

 **"Tell the truth that I come and go when I want."**

I nodded because there was nothing to talk about it. Before he went through the door he said:

 **"Remember, the day will come when you have to sacrifice the most precious thing in the world."** He said goodbye and left. I opened my eyes and said:

"Daddy?" I asked cautiously, not knowing what I could expect from this impetuous man. I looked at the man who sat beside us in the airport lounge. Jonathan was sitting next to me and looked at me too, but I pretended not to notice.

"Yes, Clarissa?" He asked, paying attention to his daughter. 'I have no idea how to make eye contact and touch. What to do, what to do ... before I started panicking I remembered the words of the bird - tell the truth. - calmly began to say:

"Daddy ... mom ... she said I don't have to talk about Birdis ... but daddy ... can daddy know? Mommy?" I asked more and more nervous to see his mother's face die from terror. The father was extremely interested in the reaction of my mother. 'I hope she will not be bad at me for that.' Clary thought as she looked at her mother.

"Clary, honey. The father may know this, but it must be a secret. Nobody can hear what do you tell." The mother whispered conspiratorially, letting go of my eye.

"I will be cautious. I promise." I told her what I caught my father and brother's attention completely. 'Why does he look at me from this bloody incident?' Mother probably felt my fear because she said to Jonathan with a smile:

"Maybe you have a secret and you want to betray me like Clary to your father?" She reached out to him to take a seat.

I looked at my father, who gave me all his attention. Remembering Bird's words, I climbed up to his knees and held his face in his hands, looking straight into his eyes, I said:

"Daddy, do you promise not to tell anyone about this?" He was surprised by my words, so he gently nodded, careful to not shake my hands from his cheeks. "I met a man with wings about a month ago and we have been talking since then. Do you know who is the man with wings with like snow and shining like the moon?" I whispered in a barely audible voice, but my father still heard it.

"That's great Clary. You met an angel. It is very strange that she meets you so often." He said, confused what he heard from his own daughter. "But you know this gentleman was only in your imagination? Angels do not show to anyone without a valid basis. No one has ever heard of angels talking to Night Hunters". He chided me for my imaginary imagination. 'My dad did not believe me and he was bad,' **"So tell him, 'Three months ago, the werewolf whizzed as it burned in the attic of an abandoned home."** I can not say that, or can I? Dad will understand that? **"Understand. Tell him also about the sacrifice. Nothing more you have to say. You will stand, because you will be terribly tired and you'll fall asleep. Remember to tell about sacrifice."** And so from the angel Ithuriel put on Clary first, but not the last sleep order to start training.

"Three months ago, the werewolf whizzed as it burned in the attic of an abandoned house. Do you understand what Mr. Biridis said, Dad?" I said so loudly that several people from the seats next heard what I was saying. Mother laughed as if I was telling a joke. She rubbed her eyes and said:

"Oh my dear, end to you to look late night watching Teen Wolf." Mother gently tell to me. All of them returned to their usual routine, smiling gently from the child's enormous imagination. Almost, Father and Jonathan looked at me strangely. I kept my father's cheeks and my eyes were not torn from him, but I felt my brother's terrible eyes on me.

"It's true." I whispered softly.

"How? How do you know that?" Jonathan asked as he approached me. He watched me with his black eyes and I could swear that they did not even blink at the long time. When he it blinks I feel normal, and now I wasn't have feel normal.

"Mr. Birdis said it before he went there. Dad, do you believe me?" I told my father for a moment, but I quickly returned to my father.

"What else did the angel tell you? Clarisso tell daddy?" My father whispered looking up from my eyes. Waiting for my response with tension.

"Do you believe me Daddy now?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe. It wasn't Mr. Ptasio, it was an angel, Clarisso." So what did the angel tell you yet?" Father repeated his question. He grabbed my hands so I stopped to touch his cheeks. Still, we had eye contact and touch contact. So I could still know whether he was lying or not. But it was strange because I did not notice any difference. Maybe Dad does not lie?

"The last words before he left were: 'Remember, the day will come when you have to sacrifice the most precious thing in the world.'" After my words there was silence from the three people who sat with me. I began to fear terrible. "Dad, is it good or bad that Mr. Ber..." under my father's quick glance, I corrected quickly, "the angel said?"

"No Clary. It's not bad." This was the father's first lie. I felt my little body begin to tremble. Mom was frightened, and I said only:

"Daddy, you know that the lie is wrong?" I asked yawning horribly. I quickly covered my face and apologized. Dad just looked at me, and I ... I was getting more and more sleepy. Barely able to keep the eyelids open I asked the mother "mummy can sleep hand?"

Mother quickly took me from my father's knee. I fell asleep as she hugged me. Still in my sleep, I heard the voice of my father:

"Why is she talking like a baby at her age now, and before as smoothly as an adult?" Jocelyn answered, "What's wrong with her?" Still whispering asked his father.

*** SKIP TIME ***

Standing on the clearing befor the angel Ithuriel I felt somehow strange. I do not know what the strangeness was like until I realized that I did not have to get very high on my head to see his face. He stood with a book in his hand and a sword at his side. Next to him was another angel. This one, although similar to my carer, but he was different. Quite different. He held a beautiful cup in his hand and occasionally sipped some of it. My first Ithuriel study was that without permission I was not allowed to speak. So we waited in the trio in silence. I was quite upset not understanding how I got here and what angels want to achieve by looking at me. Until my tongue began to scribble to say something. I was about to say something, but I stopped gently biting my tongue. When I looked back at the face of the angel I saw he was smiling. Only then did the angel speak:

"Well. I see that she started lesson of patience with Ithuriel." After these words, he injured his hand and dropped a few drops into the dish he was holding. So he mixed blood with liquid in a dish. When he brought the substance to the proper consistency he came up to me. Ithuriel ordered me to kneel before the angel who approached me. When I did the command, the angel with the cup started speak agein:

"Jonathan the Night Hunter called me to save the world from the demons, and then I swore to him two things: the first is the possibility of re-contacting me with the Chalice, the Sword and the Mirror. The second promise is the person with the extra blood of the angel to be the link between the angels and the Nephilim. Thats person it's you Clarissa Adel Morgenstain dauther my childs Nefilim. When you drink the contents of this chalice in 3/4 you will become an angel. Hard times before you, Nights Hunters. Learn from your earthly as well as angelic teachers Ithuriel will be your guardian until I Raziel, father of Nefilim don't say that it's enough. Now drink my baby. Drink and accept the gift and responsibility associated with it."

I don't know why I hesitated before turning the liquid out of this dish. Still something was wrong. I felt it all myself. I saw disappointment in the eyes of my guardian, and in the eyes of angel Raziel sorrow and disappointment. I accepted the cup from his hands and then understood what was missing. As if accidentally touching the fingers of an angel made everything jump into place. Holding the cup in hand, I up them to the height of my eyes and said:

"I, Clarissa Adel Morgenstern Fray, known as Clary, undertake the task I have set out to do, and do not hesitate to do all the instructions of my angelic guardian and father who has been compelled by my earthly father to be my angel father. To not harm innocent creatures irrespective of their breed. My promise will be confirmed by drinking from this chalice. That also would mean the acceptance and affiliation and subordination of my membership of the angel Raziel forever."

I picked up how much I could have the cup up by straightening my head. I let myself peek into the faces of the angels that stood before me. I drank everything until the last drop. I thought it would be harder to drink from this fancy cup. There was no. When I gave the cup (already empty) into the hands of Raziel Angel someone helped me get up. He didn't let me out of his embrace. Only now did I realize that there were only three of us in the glade, but really many angels. Then Raziel cut his hand again and a few drops smeared on my lips. Finally, my right eye droops a few drops his blood. It hurt very much. I started screaming scarily. An angel who helped me get up and held me so far said:

"We have a new angel, Most of the angel than human. At the end of her earthly time she'll be allowed to change completely." After these words I lost consciousness. I woke up instantly on my mother's lap. She patted my hair and repeatedly apologized that she had not believed me before. So I sat straight touching her cheeks full of tears and hugged her. At last I whispered to her:

"Mother, so it was supposed to be, and sooner or later we would have been founds. If father and brother are still the same as you remember, we have to stop it." After these words I stepped away from her. All I heard from her was the words:

"Valentine ... Jonathan ... something happened to Clary." As soon as she spoke my name for the second time that day, I lost consciousness, or maybe I just fell asleep from the experiences of today. I do not know.

* * *

N / A: If you like it I'm glad. I count on your feedback. If not, just let it know and I'll let go and just delete this story. For any mistakes I apologize, but I wrote under the influence of the moment :P


	4. Chapter 4

The trip was not too burdensome. To the Morgenstern mansion arrived very late at night. Still, Clarissa has not woken up a moment since the incident on the plane. Jocelyn laid her daughter in the room on the bed that the man showed her. Jonathan himself went to his room, which was on the opposite side of the one belonging to their daughter. He muttered sleepily, "Goodnight," and snuck back to his bed, not closing the door behind him. Valentine did it for him. Later he pulled his wife to the stairs. They came down from them and went down a long corridor, which ended with a locked door. The room they had to enter have smell heavy by sweat, fear and blood.

"Please come in, my dear wife. At the moment it is the safest room in the whole estate. Now we can talk." Valenitne pushed the woman into the cell. It was dark, illuminated only by a single naked light bulb. The woman looked around with fear. On one of the walls were chains, and under them a makeshift bunk, and a dingy urinal in the account. The rest of the walls hung tools of torture and whips of all kinds and sizes.

"What do you want to know?" she asked in resignation in her voice.

"What's happening with Clarissa?" the first name of their daughter his pronounced with disgusting and loathing. Jocelyn knowed he wanted to call Seraphina. That's why she decided to given her dauther name Clarissa.

"What I said before. I just didn't add that we have to protect her and train her as a night hunter since she can walk steadily. Well ..." The woman abruptly fell silent as she didn't know how to dress in the words of the rest of the events reported by the angel. Valentine wasn't very patient with his wife so she slapped her. Blood flowed from the corner of her mouth. This was the first time he hit her. The first but not last. She just so suspicion.

"I don't have time for stupid thing. Don't forget that I must still punish you." Valentine said very angry. He squeezed her jaw in promise. She looked for him with pain on her eyes. He let her go but grabet her hand in return. "Finish your comment. I don't heve all night for this conversation."

"I don't agreed with the next part of angel statement I hear for him. I don't wont give her to that angel! Do you understand that? I'll not give her when she end 5 jahre. I, we will have only 3,5 years ..." woman begun to cry out of powerlessness. Valentine first time see such a cry of his wife. He hugged her to calm her down. He brushed her hair off her face. He wiped tears on his wife face and then spoke:

"Tell why we must give to him ours Seraphin?" He asked irritably. 'Why is I supposed to give my next precious experiment, my beloved daughter?'

"The angel said that ... that Clarissa would have to undergo training, heavy and intense. If I don't meet this task he will take her ... on her 5th birthday ... " The woman began to cry again, but the man was surprised only after he hugged him more tightly and she said hinted a little sentence: "I should train her so ... To minimize the possibility of her bleeding ... Valentine ... she doesn't have ... red blood just gold." The four words she uttered in such a low voice that he barely heard her.

"Did you say ... 'gold' - you mean 'a gold blood'?" He asked in low voice too.

"Yes. At first I didn't see that but on sun her blood ... she's not red only gold ... and now ... even without sun can see tiny reflections of gold." She said still in a low voice.

"You mean Seraphina is an angel?" He asked so shocked that he forgot to low his voice.

"Not exactly, but her extra angelic blood is beginning to predominate above the human blood, starting to dominate. It hasn't yet been decided, but there are many indications it can happen." Jocelyn said calmly.

"I mean when? When can this happen?" Valenine asked.

"He guesses, that is an angel, that if it came it would happen between 25 and 30 years of her life." She said, hugging the man. He kissed her forehead and left the cell by closing her inside. He didn't look at his wife even ones when he left her. He went to his daughter's room. She slept quietly. Now she looked at her. Her red hair was a shade or two brighter than Jocelyn, and the moon, which was fully made, seemed to shine with its mystical splendor for them. Her face was still plump, childish, but one could see that she would be beautiful in the future. There was an innocent smile on her lips, which was so different from that of his own son give him. He flicked her stray lock, which somehow hit her mouth. Then she woke up. Although her eyes were sleepy, he noticed that her right eye was still reddened, but not as much as Jocelyn and Jonathan had said.

"Sleep, Seraphin. Tomorrow we'll start training. Your brother will help you, and I'll supervise you. Nothing you have to fear. It'll be fine, Seraphin." He rested her in bed and kissed her for good night. She smiled at him and calmly drifted back into the dreamland. When he closed the door he heard "... night ... dad." His heart clung to the affection of his daughter Jocelyn, whom he hated so much. He hated her so much now that he started loving her knowing that he was his. He looked into his son's room again, and when he saw that he was asleep at the open window he was little worried. He went to close them and when he did he heard his son's voice:

"Father? Can we talk for a moment?" He asked in a sleepy voice, wiping his eyes. Valentine walked over to his bed and sat on the shore just as he had before in his daughter's bed. They nodded, stroked his son hair, and again put him to bed. Jonathan was never so treated by his father. He settled down comfortably on the bed and began to speak:

"When we were at my mother's house, I felt strange." He said in a trembling voice. "I ... I didn't feel a demon inside me." He added softly.

"It's interesting. How did you stop feeling him?" Asked concerned Valentine.

"First he was calm as never. He didn't encourage anything ... anything. Later he went to sleep. Not for long, but he went. Well and ..." said the boy sleepily.

"Jonathan, and now how are you feeling now? Valentine asked. The boy wondered for a long time before answering his father's question:

"I ... somehow I'm calm, and the demon in me is planning something. I know it because I can hear his laughter from time to time, but he doesn't share my ideas so I can sleep peacefully." He said and yawning heavily. "Excuse me." He was ashamed of his behavior and that he didn't cover his mouth with his hand.

"That's nothing. Sleep. From tomorrow you will start training with your sister. You may like it." Valentine closed the door behind self.

 _"I do not doubt about it."_ Jonathan answered, but not his voice. Valentine, however, was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not pay any attention to it. He went to his office and started writing a new diary about his daughter. When he finished, he put it aside on the shelf next to his son's diary. He also wrote down his observations about him and went to the main bedroom. He fell asleep in the sleep of the just. Downstairs, in his cell, his wife had long planned to escape the property with her daughter again. Both of them visited the angel during their sleep. To the man said that he should train her intensely and seriously from the beginning but without any unnecessary harm. To the woman said the ordered to stay home and try to restore order before the next escape (the angel determined the time - to the Clarissa's fifth birthday).

The morning came surprisingly fast. Clarissa wasn't asleep and curiously looked around her new room. Valentine was very surprised to see his daughter trying to move her bed. He was about to tell her that there was no strength when the bed was moved, and the girl with a huge smile on her face turned to the door. She jumping and jumping again and again to him and shouted, "Have you seen! Have you seen?" He just smiled and nodded. He took her in his arms and together going to wake up Jonathan. He noticed that her right eye was no longer as red as in last night. Now it is more rosy (still completely - cornea, iris, retina - everything) but returns to normal. From what he noticed she didn't bother her in normal view so he stopped worrying about it. When they entered Jonathan's room, the girl began to drill and say, "Down, down." So he set her on the floor.

"Jonny ... fight time, fight time ... get up ... get up fighting time coming." She start climbing on the bed to her brother and began to tickle him in the exposed foot. Again repeating "Fight time, get up, get up!" He woke up instantly with a big smile on his face. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and helped Clary get out of his bed.

"Seraphin, please wait for your brother. Jonathan hurry up. When do you dress up both of you go down for breakfast. I'll go tell your mother that you no longer sleep and want pancakes." He didn't wait for confirmation. He went out and still heard the voice of his daughter at the stairs as she called "Jonny, fast, fast, PANCAKES!" They smiled and went to Jocelyn. He had to hurry up so his beloved Seraphin couldn't see anything she shouldn't have. So it's mean her mother under key in the cell in which he left her to the night.


	5. Chapter 5

*** Claeissa POV ***

I woke up early in the morning. I was sleeping in my clothes yesterday, but near the door I found my suitcase so I washed and changed into clean stuff. When we were only two (mommy and me) other adults said that I was very independent. That true, I'm independent. I knew that from today I would start learning and I couldn't get rid of the energy that was breaking out. I had too much of it, and I didn't want to hurt Jonathan. I frowned at I said again name my brother - Jonathan. It's such a long name - Jonathan. As that long at my name - Clarissa. Maybe I should find some diminution for him? - I have Clary! Jonathan - maybe 'Nathan'? - no, still too long. Then maybe 'Jon'? - no ... short and stupid. I have 'Jonny' - yes, that's it, Jonny.' I decided to order some furniture at my own discretion. I tried to do it quietly to not wake up anyone. My right eye a little hell, but it wasn't as bad as it was when it was razed by angel Raziel's blood. I just took a bed when I heard the door to my room open. I didn't have to turn away to know that it was my father. I had to duck heavily to move the bed, but it worked. So it was at the place where I noticed that the first one was lit by the rising sun. **Perfectly. You can't be lazy, Clarisso. And the sun will wake you up every morning.** I nodded knowing how important it wasn't to waste time. I turned to my father with a huge smile and jumped to him like a kangaroo. "Have you seen? Have you seen?" He nodded and took me in his arms. I don't know why my mother talked about him as bad as he was so good to me. Could it change? **Good child of you, but you can't idealize this man.** 'What does it mean to idealize?' **Idealizing means to attribute to someone or something better than the real.** 'Difficult word, but nice.' **I agree.** I heard his laughter yet, but he certainly went. On my father's arms I entered my brother's room. He was asleep, but one leg was discovered. 'Why is he still asleep? For a long time the sun is already shining.' In **part he's a night creature, demon. They do not like the sun. He doesn't tolerate only the morning sun. This is our secret. Will not you tell anyone?** 'No, but I will remember to cover it.' I shook my body a little in the dad arms and said:

"Down. Down." Father did made my command. So I went to bed and started talking:

"Jonny ... fight time, fight time ... get up, get up fighting" I climbing up on the his bed and tickling him in the outstretched foot. Again repeating: "the time fight, get up, get up!" 'He woke up instantly, which means he has tickle?' He had a big smile on his face. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and helped me get out of his bed. I kept watching him as he started to get up and roll his bed. He was so good. Just as he was about to go for clothes, his father said:

"Seraphin, please wait for your brother. Jonathan hurry up. When do you dress up both of you go down for breakfast. I'll go tell your mother that you no longer sleep and want pancakes." He didn't wait for confirmation.

"Jonny, fast, fast, PANCAKES!" I started jumping again. But I stopped abruptly and began to look around my brother room. It was a mirror image of mine room. Even cool it looks. It was quite dark even though the sun had long shone in the sky. Jonny went to the bathroom to wash and chang cloths.

"I have to go back ... I ..." I began to stomp my feet and step back to the open door. I ran to the bathroom in my room, and behind my back I heard my brother's voice:

"Don't rush. We will not start training before breakfast." he shouted through the door. He probably even laughed at me, but I paid no attention because my bladder gave me the final warning. I don't know how long I waited for my brother. As I left the bathroom wasn't yet. I decided to draw something that would fit my wall I was looking at. A drawing of various floreses was created. I put a piece of paper on my bed and returned to my brother's room.

"Jonny, long?" I asked impatiently. "Cold pancakes are beee ..." I shouted to him to hurry. He started to laugh, but after a few moments the door handle moved.

"We can go now." He said as he walked out of the bathroom. He took my hand and led me to the stairs. On the way he showed me where is the parent's room, library and office. We went down the stairs and he pointed to the door to the music room and the mother's studio. At the end we entered the kitchen. Mom finished finishing another pancake on the plate.

"Sit down and eat. Cold, it will not be so tasty." said mother and smiling at us. Dad was sitting at the table and drinking coffee. Before I went to the chair, Jonny was having fun with me, but he quickly stopped when he saw that I was already take his pancakes because I had already absorbed my and he was still standing at the table.

"Hey ... these are mine." He shouted, sitting down and taking his plate away from me.

"Pancake's monster, enough for everyone. Calm down." Mom added another pancake's to my plate. Although with great regret I parted with one. I gave it to Jonny for the one I ate. Dad laughed watching us from his plate. I probably had a very stupid face. He gave me his, and last Jonny. We thanked and went out for their food. Mom sat down in front of dad as soon as she finished frying the pancake's. The father had already finished his breakfast but didn't leave the table. It was even better than the pancake's ... I finally had dad and mom and older brother too.

"We will train in an hour or so. It isn't good to train immediately after a meal." Daddy got up from the table. He kissed mother on the cheek and drove off from the wash. He said that since she prepared the breakfast, he would clean it up.

"Mom ... can I paint the walls?" I asked when she finished eating. I don't know why, but at first it got kind of strange atmospher in the kitchen.

"It depends on what you want to paint." Mom finally said. She looked at the dad and he added:

"And provided you allow us to join you." He said, rubbing my hair and smiling.

"Jonny too ... has an ugly wall's." I said frowning, and mom and dad started laughing. But Jonny wasn't amused. he growled:

"I like my room. Walls are good as they are."

"How will you see my ... envy!" With these words, I jumped down from my chair and ran to my room. From behind my back I called: "Wait for me and I show it." At record speed I ran to myself and took a note. I returned as soon as possible. I didn't fall down on the way, I didn't lose the rhythm, and most importantly I didn't panic. It was a good training for starters. I went back to the kitchen and proudly showed them my sketch.

Mom took a note from me. She took a moment and said with a strange expression on her face "Valentine... look". Dad immediately came to her. He had a ridiculous face as well as mother, when he looked at the paper

"What is going on?" Jonny asked, looking at the card and nothing but the flores not seeing.

"Classes begin immediately. Get ready for the runes lesson. Both of you go to the library, now!" Mom said as she got up from the table. It was only when she put down the card I understood my mistake. There were runes between my flores. The rites of the Silent Brothers, but I learned much later about that.

*** Jonathan POV ***

I don't know whats woke me up this morning. There were many factors in my wake today. To my wonderful dream about of sex with my almost a grown sister already broke her baby's voice, then the strange twitching of my bed would finally tickle my toes with a squeaky voice. 'It's even nice,' I thought, but my dark side immediately broke in. _What kind? Sex was nice but not that._ 'Stupid.' The first time I used to pass him, and in response to a heartbreaking headache, I heard a giggle. _For starters good and that ... but anyway I prefer the future you saw._ 'I think I'm too.' He laughed again and left me. I rubbed my eyes to get my dream out of my lids and helped my sister out of bed. I heard my father's voice before I left him. He said:

"Seraphin, please wait for your brother. Jonathan hurry up. When you get dressed both of you go down for breakfast. I will go tell your mother that you no longer sleep and want pancakes." He didn't wait for confirmation. I folded my bed like every morning remembering what I got punished when I didn't do it right after I left. I went to the closet and chest of drawers to take clean clothes and went to the bathroom. I heard her say:

"Jonny, fast, fast, PANCAKES!" she behaves ridiculously. She's still is a baby girl. I thought back to what I had done earlier. Only after a short time has it reached me as he called me. 'Did she call me Jonny?' I asked the dark me what happened to me the first time. In response I only heard _... yep, Jonny ..._ and the giggle that appeared just behind my dark self repeated my sister's name. 'I like it' I don't doubt _Jo-nnyyyy_. After finishing the conversation with the dark I didn't hear anything but silence in the room. It made me a little nervous. It just gushed with energy and kept me hurrying Clary stopped talking. It is as quiet as any other morning before the mother and sister come back home. I looked at my sister. And what did I see? My little sis looking around my room with a gently open mouth. Later she licked her lips and closed mouth. Still, she looked around without saying a word. _You saw how she licked. Wet insaid her mouth and yet this tiny pink tongue._ _Think about what she could do with them ..._ I heard an excited voice of dark side in my head. For the first time I heard him not so while sleeping and awake. In order not to think about what he said and how strangely my small body responded, I said in response: 'I hope she likes my room. After all, it will be a long time coming here.' I chuckled shutting the door off the bathroom so she probably didn't hear my laughter. Just love what we do. I heard his voice again, but this time I agreed with him. Before I could get dressed after washing my sister called out to me:

"I have to go back ... I ..." I can imagine how she is changing her legs. I giggled before I yelled back, it must have looked really ridiculous:

"Don't rush. We will not start training before breakfast." I began to laugh aloud knowing that she probably already is in her room and she will not hear me. I also stopped hurrying. I don't like mornings, and get up early so it's already in particular. I wonder why my father got up so early today. I don't know how long it took before I heard her voice again. Probably she so bored of waiting for me. _In a few years, we will wait for her, so let's say we bounce it in time._

"We can go now." I said as I walked out of bathroom. I took her hand and headed toward the stairs and into the kitchen. On the way I showed her a few more rooms that I thought she would like. We reached the kitchen when everything was almost ready. I stared at this sight and something warmed up inside of me. But I didn't have time to analyze it because I started laughing to see my little sis efforts to climb the chair. I never laughed that hard. Today's day will really be a landmark day. Only when I saw my sister leaning over the pancake from my plate I said:

"Hey ... these are mine." I shouted as I sat down on a chair and took my plate.

*** SKIP TIME ***

After breakfast, Clary asked if she could paint her room. She even pointed out that I would like to have the same painted walls at my room. She even ran for the project, and I began to wonder about with time this busy creature got up. She came back as fast as she ran and proudly showed mother's card.

Mother's expression wasn't what she expected to see, my little sister. I immediately realized that there was something wrong, and when I heard the mother and how she pronounced the name of the father I was quite sure of it. Our father's face when he saw the drawing was also strange. I wanted to know what was going on but nobody answered my questions.

After a few moments I was able to see what the parents looked at. Some funny floresy. Nothing interesting. 'So what did they see?' _Runes, you still have a lot to learn to completely merge with me little brother. It was the first_ time when he clearly and explicitly told me what he and I were doing and how will ended. Total connection. 'Should I tell my father?' _Don't you dare, brother!_

The lesson about the runes that the mother carried out was more interesting than that father lead her. Although the runes are boring and heavy for me to learn, probably through the blood of a demon in me, I don't liked them. Clary, however, consumed them so that mother had to take her copy of the Gray Book (she learned 10 in one time, it's so cool). Surprisingly, I was also able to learn not one bud another two runes (all in all I have learned 3), which probably caused my sister's enthusiasm. After an hour in the library appeared father and said that time to learn to fight. For that I waited with longing. In the training room we entered the four equally at 9am. I can only say so much: 'It was better than I expected.'

* * *

A/N: And how did you like it? I also wanted to describe the science of fighting, but it is better to do in the next chapter. I count on your opinions as to the story. I count on your sincere expression :)


	6. AN

I'm sorry for not saying anything for so long. As you probably know English is not my native language, and the work I write later I translate and I have great difficulty: P

Apart from that, I lost my notes about further chapters: / so I'm really starting to make it fresh again. However, this does not mean that the previous chapters will be changed.

If anyone would like to be my beta to check linguistic correctness and grammar, please contact me in privace.


End file.
